Carriers
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: A girl was found abandoned at a enemy military base. She carries with her a secret and a power, that threatens to heal or destroy all. Now the pilots must protect her and find the others like her, before the enemy does. Hotaru centered.
1. The One They Found

_**Spirit**_- I know, I shouldn't be starting another story, but I'm currently stuck on the ones I have out. 

_**Tenshi**_- Also this was a request by Saturn Tenshi. And lastly it's been a VERY long time since Spirit has done a Gundam Wing cross.

_**Spirit**_- Yeah. So theres your explaination, and I hope you all like this one.

Disclaimer- I claim no ownership to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

* * *

"Do you remember the ones who did this to you?" Lady Une asked the small girl across the table. 

They were at the Preventers Headquarters, in a small room used for interrogation. A table with four chairs was set up in the middle of the room. There was only one door and one window. The shades were drawn so that no one could peer inside. On the opposite wall there was what appeared to be another window, only it was completely black so that you couldn't see through it. However the person on the other side could see just fine. His Persian blue eyes continued to watch as the girl being questioned would either shake her head, nod, or not respond at all. The condition she was in was pretty bad. Her right are was broken in several places and had to be put in a cast. Not to mention three of her ribs were also broken, she had stitches on her left temple and on her collar bone, her back was bandaged due to multiple slashes on it, and her bottom lip was busted. Needless to say, the girl looked awful.

"Do you know their names?" the older woman continued.

Empty violet eyes just gazed at the smooth surface of the table. The girls free hand clung to a blanket, that was wrapped around her, more tightly . Black short hair with a purple tint to it swayed slightly at the movement. Heero remembered the event that had taken place several hours ago. He and the other gundam pilots had been assigned to infiltrate a possible enemy base. What they found there, had been the likes that none of them had ever seen before. Even the great Heero Yuy knew he would have some nightmares about it.

88 10.5 Hours Ago 88

The scheduled bomb went off, blowing open one of the entrances to a semi-large building in a secluded area in Russia. Instantly Heero and the others clicked the safety off their guns and moved in with several other armed officers. It was the dead of night, and no one seemed to be around. They split off into groups to cover more ground and detain or kill anyone within the base. Heero was with Duo and Quatre. Leading four other men they made their way through the many halls and offices. No one was there, there was no evidence that there had even been people for the last couple of hours. Still, the base looked fairly new, it was possible they weren't fully set up yet.

The group came upon what appeared to be a medical facility. Upon closer inspection though, they found it was a place where possible animal or human experiments were carried out. Quatre bagged some of the unknown bottled substances while Duo hacked into the rooms computers. Heero and the others kept watched as the two continued their work. Duo whistled which grabbed their attention.

"Une was right. This place is a war waiting to happen. They're developing undetectable bombs that they are placing inside humans, or are going to place inside them. They're also carrying out some major bio-experiments here." he explained, placing in a disk to save all the information.

"What kind of bio-experiments?" Quatre asked, finishing up his job.

"Not something you want to know about my friend. . . Oh shit."

"Nani?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.

Duo began typing furiously on the keyboard. "They have some people they are experimenting on in custody right now. I'm trying to find out if they have been transferred here yet."

In moments Duo had a map of the base. Once the disk had all the information they needed, the group filed out of the room and headed towards the basement where the people who were being used were held. If they thought the building was dark upstairs, they had not known what true darkness was. Once they had entered the basement they couldn't even see their own noses. The guys put on their night vision goggles and carefully began to spread out through the room. Seeing the world in a green light. The smell of decay and god knows what made Quatre gag, and the others feel sick to their stomachs.

Duo came upon a cell and peered into it, pointing his gun in case whatever was in there decided to get violent. Immediately he turned away and coughed into his sleeve. "Found one. He's dead." he called out then looked back at the half rotten body which rats and bugs were crawling all over.

The others were having similar luck. All the people within the cells were dead. Heero stared down at one and actually had a hint of sympathy in his eyes. It was a child, a little boy that looked no older then eight. He was clutching a teddy bear and was in a fetal position. What the hell had gone on here? This place looked new, yet these bodies looked months old, some were even partially skeletons.

"Heero! Quatre! Come quick! One's still alive!" the indigo eyed pilot's voice rang out. The group quickly went to meet him. He was at the far back wall of the basement and was trying to break open the cell door. Peering inside, Heero's eyes met with a small, fragile looking girl. She was huddled in a corner and looking at them emotionlessly, her eyes glowing white due to their goggles. It wasn't the type of emotionless arrogance that he himself had either, but the kind of hopeless emotionless look. A look that said she no longer cared to live.

Eventually Duo got fed up and shot the lock off. He threw open the door and Quatre cautiously went in.

"It's ok Miss. We're here to help you." he said. Everyone had their guns on her, incase she turned violent. The girl didn't move, instead she just watched him draw closer, shivering from the extreme cold. He began to check her over for any medical problems. Obviously there was too much for him to keep track. Turning to the others he said. "We need a stretcher to get her out of here. If we move her to much, one of her cracked ribs might damage her lungs."

One of the officers nodded and rushed out of the room. Duo radioed the rest of the group, who had found nothing to tell them what was going on. Quatre began to question the girl, who only continued to stare. She made no other movements, and had to be coaxed onto the stretcher which took a good twenty minutes. Finally they wheeled her out of there and to the ambulance outside. The pilots watched as the ambulance left for the nearest hospital. Snow had started falling while they were inside. Already the ground had several inches on it. The snow was coming down hard and in large chunks.

"That onna is lucky." Wufei said, concealing his gun and putting a parka on. More swat members rushed into the building behind them to uncover anymore useful evidence or data.

Quatre watched the flashing lights as they began to fade into the nights darkness. "Is she?"

"Man I have seen some pretty ugly things in my life, but never something like this. That place looked like it was a prison from the medieval times." Duo said, making steam with his breath. "Did you guys find any info on the quacks that run this place?"

Trowa shook his head. "Hardly, we're going to try and I.D. the bodies though. Once that girl is released she will also be taken to headquarters and questioned."

The guys nodded. Then one of the other officers rushed up to them. He saluted and stood at attention. "No one else was found in the prison cells, or building. Possible records on the detainees were uncovered as well as records on the scientists."

"Let me see the detainee records." Heero ordered. The man handed them a handful of files. Heero flipped through them until he came to the one with the picture of the girl they had found paper-clipped on it. Opening the file, he found there was no actual information on who the girl was, only the experiments and notes that had been taken on her while at the base. There was however, a name. It read at the top of the inside of the folder in big bold letters:

**HOTARU **

**PROJECT-DEATH**

* * *

_**Spirit**_- That is all for today. What do you guys think?? Please Review! Oh and the pairings will be announced later. I'm still debating on whether I want to pair up the other senshi (who will eventually come into the story) with the pilots. Ja ne 

Death


	2. The Ones Who Are Carriers

_**Spirit**_- I'm going to try and update this at least once a week for now. Once summer comes though, I'll be traveling alot so don't expect anything then. 

_**Tenshi**_- Spirit will be touring Europe...well mostly Germany.

_**Spirit**_- Yeah. But for now enjoy!

Disclaimer- I claim no ownership to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**Pairings Decided So Far:**  
Hotaru/Heero; Usagi/Mamoru; Haruka/Michiru; Quatre/Minako; Trowa/Setsuna

I'm still thinking for the others. Either the girls will be paired up with OC's or the pilots. And Wufei and Duo will just end up with either one of the girls or Sally and Hilde.

**NOTE:** The girls aren't sailor senshi in this fic. There will be a lot of refrences to their senshi forms and powers however. Also I'm slightly changing everyone's ages since this is a AU story. Hotaru is 15; Inners, Relena, and pilots minus Trowa and Wufei are 17; Wufei, Haruka, and Michiru are 19; and Setsuna and Trowa are 21. If you don't like this and try to negotiate with me, I will listen and see what I can do. If you don't like this, and choose to get disagreeable, I will pretend to care for a moment then continue writting this story with the characters at the ages I have established for them. Thank you, and have a nice day. :)

* * *

Quatre read over the files that had been extracted from the base. Sipping his hot cup of coffee he continued to read through them. All the other people that had been held there had no information on their life before being taken in. All the records ever showed was what they were put through while there. Most were already labeled deceased. If that was so, why didn't they get rid of the bodies? Leaving them there to rot out wasn't exactly helpful to anyone. It was then a sickening thought came to the Arab. What if they were still being experimented on even after death? There were no records of it, but it was possible.

Sighing, he placed the folder he was holding down and stood up. Headquarters sure had gotten busy since their findings. People were rushing around everywhere, reading through collected data, or trying to figure out the chemicals they had found. The only one they were able to bring in was the girl. And she was proving rather difficult to work with. She wouldn't respond to any of the guys when they questioned her. So then they brought in Lady Une. Though still not talking, she was at least nodding or shacking her head to some of the questions. A psychologist they brought in, determined she was afraid of the men. It was plausible, but then why didn't she fight back or act afraid when they had rescued her? Quatre thought, it was just perhaps she felt more comfortable with women. A majority of the bodies recovered from the site were in fact female.

He knew full well that the girl was obviously traumatized from whatever had gone on there, but they needed to know who did this before they completely lost all trace of them. Looking in his coffee mug, he found he was running low. Opening the door to his office, he walked out into the very white hallway and down to the commissary. There he found two more of the former gundam pilots taking a break from their paper work. Wufei leaned against one of the walls while holding a cup of his herbal tea. Trowa sat at one of the few round tables in the room, with coffee and what appeared to be an inventory list of the machinery and weapons found at the base.

"How are you guys holding up?" he asked, walking over to the small counter in the corner where the coffee pot was sitting.

"It's been two days, and still we don't know more then we did in the beginning." Wufei grumbled. "That onna better talk soon."

"Is she even able to?" Quatre asked, leaning on the counter.

Not looking up from the paper Trowa replied. "There is nothing physically wrong with her vocal chords, and she does understand both English and Japanese. My guess is she just doesn't want to speak, or perhaps is afraid of telling us anything."

"Whoever is behind this, might still have more people to experiment on in their custody. They might be using them or she thinks they are, to keep her quiet." Wufei pointed out.

"There's one thing that bugs me though." the three looked up to see Milliardo Peacecraft enter the room. "Why leave her there? Did they think she was dead or dying? Or perhaps. . ."

"They wanted us to find her? But if she isn't even going to speak at all, how is she going to gain our trust? Usually you gain your enemies trust so that they will inform you on matters." Quatre said.

The man shrugged and closed his pale blue eyes. "Until she starts talking and we find some useful files, we'll have to continue bumping our heads in the dark."

"Are Yuy and Maxwell still watching the interrogation?" Wufei asked. Milliardo nodded.

"They're hoping to find something in her body language. Though I'll doubt they'll get much. She moves as much as she talks." he explained.

**888888**

Hotaru looked up at the young woman who entered the room. She had medium length light brown hair and caring blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at her and took a seat next to Une. For a moment there was silence. The girl obviously didn't want to rush into questioning her. In fact, it seemed she was waiting for Hotaru to get comfortable with her added presence. The violet eyed girl just stared, taking in the girls total appearance. The newcomer was rich. Probably very rich, judging on the quality of her clothing. She also had a different kind of aura then Lady Une. Though Lady Une had the air of a leader, it was plain to see she had to work to gain that kind of power. This new girl had a natural born leadership. This meant she had to be born into politics or was royalty.

"Do you know who I am?" the girl asked, causing Hotaru to slightly jump.

After a few seconds she shook her head.

"I am Relena Peacecraft. Do you know who that makes me?"

She gave a nod.

"How long have you been in that prison."

Something different. This time the pale girl shrugged.

"For a long time?"

A nod.

"Do you remember the faces of the scientists?" no response. "I don't want you to describe them. I'm just asking if you remember."

A momentary pause, then a nod. It was clear to Lady Une that Relena was now only asking yes or no questions. It was to ease the girl out of her silence, and discomfort. Not wanting to interrupt she let the questioning continue.

"Did you personally know any of the other people kept there?"

A shake.

"Hotaru. . . is that your name?" the girl nodded and Relena smiled and stood up. "Well Hotaru, you're in safe hands now. There is no longer a need to feel scared. Whoever they were, they can't get you here. I have asked for them to get you a room several floors up, but if you like I can assign you to live with some of our most trusted soldiers."

Hotaru looked away to the floor. It seemed she was contemplating on what to do. Eventually she looked back up at Relena with a new expression. Relena stared back trying to deceiver it. After awhile she realized it was a mixture of worry and hopefulness. "Crystals." the girl said in a vacant voice.

The woman's eyes widened and Relena sat back down. It had been the first word they ever heard the girl say. And they could tell from the hoarse sound of her voice, it had been a long time before she had ever said anything. "Crystals? What crystals?" Lady Une asked.

"They want them." was their answer. Hotaru hugged her knees and seemed to gaze into space. "Have you heard of them?"

"What are the crystals names?" Relena asked. Hotaru shook her head, indicating she didn't know.

Lady Une nodded then asked, "what do they want with these crystals?"

"Power." she whispered, her violet eyes then turned to Relena. "You have one too. Just like me." the women stared at her, not really knowing what she was talking about. Hotaru's expression changed again. This time she looked very sad, pained even. "They will be after you soon."

**88888**

"I don't care what it takes! I want you to be guarded at all times!" Milliardo said as he stormed through the halls of the headquarters. The people quickly moved out of his way as he went. Not wanting to upset the man any further lest they wanted to risk serious injury. Relena followed closely behind, along with Une, Noin, and the pilots.

"Milliardo will you just listen to me for a second? We don't actually know if anyone is coming after me. And even if there was, I don't have any powerful crystals or any at all! How does Hotaru even know if I were to have one?" Relena tried to reason.

He just continued his march through the facility. "I don't care! That girl's word is all we have right now. And if that's all she's said for the past two days, then we better not take it lightly."

The two siblings continued to argue as the rest of the group followed in silence. Just when things began to quiet down, the girl spoke and now the Lightning Baron was in a uproar. Even Noin couldn't seem to calm him. Lady Une turned to the boys and told them to just meet her in the conference room in 5 minutes. If in fact Relena was to have bodyguards they would be called for the duty of it. The boys agreed and headed back to their offices. Duo yawned and held the back of his head with his hands. Even he was tired of it all.

"Man what a drag. I just wanted to go in there, possibly bust a few bad guy. Stop their evil plot to conquer the world. Then come home and be done with it." he nagged.

"We all were expecting to do as much Maxwell." Wufei snapped.

"School's coming up as well. Une will want us to attend the Academy again to help keep an eye on Ms. Peacecraft." Quatre reminded them.

Duo grumbled and hung his head. "Thanks for reminding me." the five continued to walk through the hanger where workers were busy trying to figure out the weapons they retrieved. It would be nice if that base had a name too. Instantly Duo opted to name it Base: Pain In My Ass, or Base PIMA for short. No one really cared, or wanted to argue so the name took. Going back to their conference room the pilots each grabbed the files they were looking into and gathered around the large table in the middle of the room.

"Has anyone figured anything out yet?" Trowa asked.

"No, but something bothers me. On the folders where the names are kept it says 'project' then gives what I'm guessing is the projects name. Only Hotaru has an actual word, the rest have numbers and are marked as failed." Quatre pointed out.

Heero nodded. "I noticed that too. Hotaru wasn't a failed project so why keep her there?"

"Maybe it was as Milliardo suspected. They wanted us to find her."

"Who tipped us off about the base?" Duo questioned, leaning back in his chair.

Wufei read the report. "Russian flying military units spotted it while training. They claimed it wasn't theirs, nor had it been there two months ago when they flew into that area on a mission."

"Well damn. Not much information here. And there is no reports on these crystals that weird chick talked about?" the braided pilot asked. The others shook their heads. Unless some of the reports were in some kind of anagram coding, in which case they would have some experts look at it later, they had nothing that could possibly lead them to the owners of the base.

The door to the conference room opened and in stepped Lady Une. She nodded at them and took a seat at the opposite end of the table. She informed them that Relena was issued to have bodyguards, and the boys were to be them. However she also stated that Hotaru was also to be watched and that the girl would also be joining this semester of school. Instantly Duo objected, but Lady Une ignored him. Apparently they had gathered more information from the girl. Only these 'crystal carriers' could sense another. That was why she thought Relena to be one.

Taking off her glasses and cleaning them the woman then said, "she is also to be rooming with you all at Quatre's mansion as well as Ms. Relena. I know this may all seem unfair, but we don't want suspicion that another possible war is coming to get out. So the six of you, and Hotaru will be going to school to keep with that cover."

"You're seriously listening to that girl? I think all the trauma went to her head and messed her brain up." Duo said.

Wufei snorted. "It can't be anymore messed up then your own mind Maxwell."

"Aw, you don't really mean that Wu-man?"

"Maxwell!! How many times must I tell you it's Wufei!?" the Chinese boy yelled. Duo shrunk back in his chair as Wufei had risen out of his seat and looked ready to fly over the table to kill him.

"Simmer down boys. I need you to take this mission seriously. Not only for the safety of those two, but for our new world." giving the woman a nod, she then passed out all the new information as well as their school registration forms. She would be helping Hotaru complete hers and Relena was already signed up. She handed them copies of the princess's schedule so that they could sign up for the same classes. They agreed to have at least two soldiers with each girl at all times. The meeting was soon adjourned and the boys went to complete the paperwork.

**88 5 Hours Later 88**

The doctor looked over his charts then back at the short haired girl that was sitting in front of him through his thickly framed glasses. She was now wearing a new pair of jeans and a large black t-shirt instead of the hospital gown she wore earlier and the ragtag clothes they had found her in. Slippers covered her bare feet which she gently swayed back and forth as she stared that the pasty walls of the room. Again the man gazed down at his recordings. Almost all her injuries were completely gone. The three ribs that were broken were healed as well as all the cuts and stitches she had. The only thing that wasn't fully healed was her right arm, but it no longer needed the full on cast.

This was beyond bizarre. Sure the pilots were fast healers, but nothing could compare to this. And of course when the girl was questioned she gave no explanation. It was possible she didn't even know how this was happening. This got the doctor to thinking it might have something to due with the bio-tests they put her through. A study of the blood sample they received from her when she first arrived only showed that she was given large doses of narcotics. That would explain why it was so easy to move her when she did have all those injuries and why her movements had been rather sluggish at first. Perhaps whatever else they had subjected her to was not yet detectable by their technology. But that was hardly plausible.

"Well Ms. Hotaru you are free to go. It seems your body is doing a fine job of repairing itself." was all the doctor could say. It was best to leave the interrogations to the professionals.

The teen girl didn't move. Instead she fixed her violet eyes onto him. He couldn't explain it, but a weird sense came over him. It was almost as if his body became cooler and more refreshed. "You don't find that. . . weird?"

He set his clipboard down and rubbed his chin. The fine nearly gray hairs scratched his hand. It had been awhile since he last shaved. "Well it's not entirely unheard of for people to be fast healers. I've just never met someone who healed so quickly. Were you born with this ability."

"Kind of." she replied. It seemed she wanted to say more, but decided against it and rose out of her seat. "Thank you." she said then bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

The man watched her go then went to open the window and pull out a cigarette from the pocket in his white coat. Normally the patients brought to him had slightly similar cases to hers. They were either hostages or prisoners of some kind of warfare. And each time they entered his office the air would weigh heavily with their emotions. All the trauma and mental pain they carried. And each time they walked out, he would be able to breathe again. However Hotaru was very different from anyone he had ever seen before. Though silent and somewhat emotionless, the air around Hotaru wasn't the least bit stifling. It was actually rather soothing. In fact. . . it almost made you want to sleep. . . forever.

Shacking his head of his thoughts he pulled out his lighter and lit the cancer stick. He hardly ever smoked. Usually it was just after seeing a patient. After putting the lighter back into his pocket he was about to inhale but then stopped. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at it. The image of Hotaru's violet eyes appeared in his head and how he felt the moment he saw them. Looking at the cigarette once more he lowered his hand and put it out on the window sill. Tossing the cig then into the garbage can, along with the rest of the carton, he left the office to take a walk outside before it got too dark.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- Well the next chapter will have a little more information on what exactly happened to Hotaru and what is going on.

**_Tenshi_**- We apologize if this chapter wasn't to...exciting for you.

**_Spirit_**- But from here on out, they should really start to pick up. (Also in case it didn't seem right: it may have seemed as though it didn't take long for Hotaru to heal. Well they had found her 15.5 hours ago and I never mentioned when she actually recieved the injuries. So it did take them at least more than half a day to heal.) Anyways please review!! Ja ne

Death


	3. The One With Nightmares

_**Spirit**_- Well it's the new week that means an update!! 

**_Tenshi_**- w00t! What's happening now??

_**Spirit**_- You'll just have to read to find out.

Disclaimer- I claim no ownership to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**PAIRINGS**: (note: I will NOT be changing these. If you don't like them...well Tough)  
Hotaru/Heero; Usagi/Mamoru; Haruka/Michiru; Quatre/Minako; Trowa/Setsuna; Duo/Makoto; Ami/OC; Rei/OC; Wufei/Sally

**Another NOTE!!!:** Next week I don't think I'll be able to update. I'm going to an anime convention (Sakura Con. in WA) this weekend and won't be even near a computer to type up the next chapter. So either I'll update twice the next week or try to squeeze it in next Friday or Saturday. (I usually use the weekends to write). So yeah. Just thought I'd let you all know that.

* * *

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan!" An eager voice called out. The violet eyed girl who was wearing a maroon and green uniform looked over her shoulder just as a blonde headed girl latched onto her arm. The blonde was taller and had a red bow in her hair. Sparkling blue eyes looked to her. "Ne, are you going to be transferring over to our school next year?"

Four more girls walked over all smiling. Out of the five, four, including the blonde, were wearing white and dark blue school uniforms. The last was wearing a grey and dark red one. All of them were in high school except for Hotaru who was just graduating from junior high. She smiled at the group and nodded. "Yep, papa said I could. If I promised to get only A's in all of my classes for 8th grade. He was also proud that I was making friends."

"That's so great! We'll have our own little freshman when we become seniors!" the tallest, a brunette with her hair in a ponytail, said giving the victory sign.

Immediately the blonde from before and the other blonde with an unusual hairstyle began hugging the smaller girl. "Aw, she's so adorable!" they teased, causing the younger girl to blush slightly.

The short blue haired one giggled into her hand. "Minako, Usagi, stop teasing her like that."

"Yeah really, her face is as red as a tomato." the last one, the girl in the grey uniform with long raven colored hair and dark purple eyes said. The two laughed and released the completely embarrassed girl. Still she smiled at her friends and they took her to the arcade. In the café on the second floor, they all got a booth and ordered drinks. Instantly the girls engaged in a light conversation about school, boys, and whatever they could come up with.

Hotaru looked out the window and smiled. Not too long ago she didn't have any friends. It wasn't until Usagi's cousin, Chibiusa befriended her, that she gained so many. Unfortunately Chibiusa had to go back home in Kyoto, as school was starting up again. However Usagi and her group never stopped talking to her, and often would pick her up from her school to go hang out. Each girl was so different from the others, but they all kept it together. They hardly ever fought and usually it was between Rei and Usagi. Though that was just childish bickering. They went shopping, to festivals, and other events together too throughout the last year. Now that summer vacation had finally arrived the group began to plan on beach and road trips. Usagi even said Chibiusa might be able to visit again.

The group continued to chat, but for some reason they began to seem farther away. Hotaru instantly rose as the image of the five chatting began to disappear from view. "Usagi? Rei?" The violet eyed girl chased after them. Calling out their names, "Makoto! Ami! Minako!" the girls didn't hear her, and soon she was left alone in darkness. A pale light shone behind her and she turned around to see she was in her house.

"Papa?" she called out. No answer came. Opening the door under the stairs the basement staircase was revealed and she went down in search of hr father. When she turned the corner she froze. A group of men had her father kneeling on the floor with a gun pointed at his head.

"Where is she?" the man with the gun asked.

"I don't know!" her father screamed out. It was then he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. "Hotaru run!"

The group of men turned to see her. The one with the gun pulled the trigger and shot her father right between the eyes. She screamed and tried to get to him. Two men grabbed hr arms and held her in place. A third came up behind and hit her on the back of the head. Upon impact she passed out.

Again the scene changed. She was hugging her knees in the cell. Rats scurried about trying to find food, but she ignored them. Three men walked up to the cell door and peered inside. "She's the only one who's survived all the tests so far. The others have still yet to complete a few. This girl must be a carrier." on man said looking at his clipboard. Their faces were shadowed so she couldn't see them clearly.

The man not in a scientist lad coat knelt down to get a better look at her. She just stared back, into his maniacal small brown eyes. He grinned. "Hotaru is it? Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"They're going to find you." she said, glaring at him.

He arched a thick brow. "Oh really? Whose they?"

"The police, they know I'm missing. They'll come find me." she answered.

At this she received a loud laugh which caught the attention of the few remaining living prisoners. "No ones looking for yah. For any of yah. See, we have this nifty little "device" that's just perfect for erasing peoples memories. Anyone who has ever loved you or cared about you, doesn't even remember that you exist. So no ones coming hun. You're stuck with us until we say otherwise." he explained, sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

Hotaru looked at him wide eyed. They had erased her friends memories? The only friends she'd ever had? Tears welled up in her eyes as realization dawned on her. She was alone again, this time without even her father. Most likely they had erased all her files from the governments computers. She really didn't exist anymore. She was a nobody. She was only an item to these scientists. Something they liked to stick needles into, and put through painful tests. The guys laughter continued to ring into her ears, as everything shattered like glass and fell around her.

**88888**

Hotaru screamed as she snapped awake. Her wide eyes gazed around the room which she didn't recognize. Looking down at her arms she found IV patches along with other weird things attached to her. Instantly she ripped the patches off and took the needles out. The heart monitor went dead. She jumped off the bed but immediately fell to the ground. The fast movements had made her dizzy and her body was unable to function properly. Two nurses and a doctor threw the door open and came rushing into the room trying to calm the girl down. Hotaru crawled away from them and backed herself into a corner, shielding her face with her arms.

"Leave me alone! Don't come near me!" she screamed.

"Hotaru?" came a familiar voice. The doctor moved out of the way as Relena entered the room and went to tend to the frightened girl. The pilots were right behind her, but stayed put at the rooms entrance. Relena knelt down in front of her and began to speak in a soft voice. "Hotaru it's ok. Your not at that base anymore remember? You're here at the Preventers Headquarters. You were running a very bad fever in your sleep due to your nightmare. We were afraid it was going to kill you so we moved you to the medical building." (People have died from this, I'm not making it up.)

After several seconds the girl lowered her arms and her heavy panting began to relax into normal breathing. Relena grabbed the blanket off the bed and gentle placed it over the girl. The brunette then stood and helped Hotaru to her feet. "Lets get you something to eat." she said with a smile then led the girl past the group and out into the hall.

The pilots watched the two went into one of the concession rooms and vanished from sight. The nurses quickly set about cleaning up the mess and turning off the machines. The doctor sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. The girl had been running a fever all night. Constantly he had to rush in whenever it grew worse. What was really scary was that they couldn't wake her up. Usually after awhile the patient would jolt awake sooner or when someone tried to wake them they would snap out of it. It was like Hotaru had been trapped within her own nightmare.

"Damn, that was some freaky Freddy Cougar shit right there." Duo said as the guys walked out of the room to head back to their offices. Though it was two o'clock in the morning, everyone was still there, trying to crack everything.

"I hope she doesn't stay like this." Quatre said, looking sadly at the floor.

Trowa shrugged."The nightmares may not cease for awhile if ever, but perhaps her body will get used to the pressure of them. We can only hope though."

**88888**

Relena watched as the small girl sipped some hot chocolate. The princess had requested they be left alone for a little while. She didn't want the girl to be overwhelmed again. The white blanket now was draped over the girls shoulders as she tried to eat some poptarts. She was more calm now, and seemed actually embarrassed about the little scene she had put on. Her violet eyes wouldn't make contact with Relena and she tried to eat as quietly as possible. Taking the warm mug into her hands she washed the food down then just kind of sat in silence. For a moment neither girl said a word. Relena continued to watch her, and Hotaru continued to seem interested in the specks on the table.

Moving a strand of hair to tuck behind her ear Relena then asked, "are you feeling better now?"

". . . Yes, thank you." Hotaru said quietly.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you dreaming about?"

"Something or rather people who no longer exist in my world." she said her eyes glossing over.

The princess looked at her concerned. "You mean their dead?"

"No. . . they just think I am, actually I'm no longer apart of their worlds." the brunette looked confused and hotaru sighed. "They forgot. Who I am, all the things we did together."

"They couldn't have. People just don't forget their loved ones."

"They do if they are made too."

Relena opened her mouth to ask what she meant but one of the nurses came into the room at that time. She just wanted to check to make sure Hotaru's fever had completely gone down. When satisfied and declared it was over she said that the two should go back to bed. The violet eyed girl nodded and followed the nurse out, back to the room she had been in. Relena watched her go, then went to go find Heero and the others to tell them what Hotaru had told her. Before she reached the office they were all in she stopped. Should she tell them? It really had nothing to do with the base did it? Besides, she felt like such a snitch. Hotaru only ever spoke to her or Lady Une. It was as though she only trusted them.

Shacking her head, she turned away from the door and made to walk away. "Relena?" the voice of Trowa stopped her and she turned back around, smiling warmly.

"Oh, I just came to see if you all were still here. Hotaru's fine, she went back to bed. I'm going to retire myself." she said. The tall boy nodded and she half ran down the hall away from him. His emerald eyes watched her go. Nothing about that was suspicious right? Obviously she was hiding something, but usually she was very good about telling them important information. Whatever it was, was probably not helpful in their current case. Turning around he went back into the room to listen to Duo's snores and Quatre's rants.

**88888**

A dim light emitted from the crack underneath a bedroom doorway. Furious clicking sounds were coming from within the room. No noise came from anywhere else from inside the small apartment. There was hardly any furniture or food in the fridge and cupboards. All that there was, was wires. Both large and small hooked up to a multitude of screens and computers. They were all turned off for the time being, except for one. The one that the owner of the apartment was using. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as her crimson eyes scanned over the screen. Quickly her right hand flew to the mouse and she began to scroll down the website she was one.

It was a school website and the page displayed the students who were now registered at the school. Finally she came to one student and stopped. A sigh escaped her lips and she cracked a small smile. "There you are Death."

A distant sound reached her ears. Immediately she closed down the site and ripped the cords out of the computer before pouring a large glass of water all over it. It crackled for a few minutes as the water fried all the wires. There came soft footsteps outside of the front door of the apartment. The woman grabbed a holster and strapped it around her waist. She threw off the lab coat she was wearing to reveal tight black pants, and a tight black long-sleeved shirt. She put on a ski mask and strapped on a bullet proof vest. The last thing she grabbed was a necklace with a garnet pendant on it. She quickly put it around her neck then crouched down in the darkness of the bedroom and waited. Nothing was happening yet, but her instincts were telling her that wasn't going to be the case soon.

Suddenly the front door was kicked down. Armed and masked men began to file into the apartment. Pulling out a gun she shot at the window in her room then ran for it. Three men came crashing in only in time to see her jump into the glass and begin to fall from the fourth floor. They rushed over but when they were able to look outside she was no where in sight. Another man came into the room. He carried no weapon and was wearing a business suit. The last thing was that his entire head was wrapped in bandage along with his hands. One chocolate brown eye, that was not covered lazily took in its new surroundings. The three guys stood at attention and saluted him. The middle one stepped forward.

"She escaped sir." he said, not looking at anything in particular.

The business man nodded then casually began to walk around the room. All that was in there was a poker table, the computer, and the monitor. The computer was now useless seeing as it was completely fried. No doubt the computers in the living room had no valuable information on them. Otherwise she wouldn't have left them out there so carelessly.

"Get what you can from the computers. There may be something that will tell us what she was up too." he said in a deep voice. The soldiers nodded and filed out of the room. The man remained and walked over to the window. He looked down at the small hill of grass below that then stopped at the sidewalk. He looked up and down then street then to the roof. There was no sign of where she had gone. Tapping his bandaged fingers on the sill he looked to the sky, then retreated back into the room out and of the apartment. When no one else seemed to be around, the woman and shattered glass suddenly appeared out of nowhere about two feet above the ground and fell the rest of the way. She grunted but quickly got up. Her eyes scanned her surroundings then she took off down the street, keeping to the shadows, until she became one with the night's darkness.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- See, more is happening now.

_**Tenshi**_- So what's happening next time?

_**Spirit**_- I don't know yet. Probably sorting out the school thing, and maybe revealing some more about the past or what that last part was about. Anyways please review!! Ja ne

Death


	4. The One Who Comes at Night

**_Spirit_**- Sorry for the lack of updating, but I'm having problems with that dreaded disease: writersblock. 

_**Tenshi**_- That seems to be going around.

_**Spirit**_- I know. Thankfully I over came it long enough to produce this chapter for you all! I keep wanting to speed things up, but what I end up doing si slowing things down. Oh well.

Disclaimer- I claim no ownership to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

PAIRINGS: (note: I will NOT be changing these. If you don't like them...well Tough)  
Hotaru/Heero Usagi/Mamoru Haruka/Michiru Quatre/Minako Trowa/Setsuna Duo/Makoto Ami/OC Rei/OC Wufei/Sally

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

* * *

Relena sat with the pilots in the conference room. They had received all of their school information and were now going over the times the guys would be watching herself and Hotaru. Currently the violet eyed girl was out with Lady Une, shopping for clothes and other necessities. The plan was a little tricky seeing as Hotaru was a freshman and the rest of them were seniors. Trowa was now going as a student teacher for two of her classes, while Wufei was going undercover as various students, faculty, and just what ever was needed. They knew it was going to be tough at first, but this was certainly not one of the most difficult challenges they've had. The rest of the boys were returning as students and would be following the two through-out the day in shifts. This was the way it had to be, at least until they figured more out about the ones behind the base.

Three days had passed and still they were able to gather no further information. All the records and files they had recovered from the base were proving to be more annoying than useful. They weren't coded, yet made no absolute sense. Besides the records of inventory and the detainees, it was like they were just typing up any random thing that came to mind. Come to think of it, it was like if Duo were given a pen, some paper, and too much free time. The pilots were half expecting to flip a page and find little stick figure drawings or doodles. Either the scientists really didn't care about much else, or it was in a completely made up code. None of their anagram experts were able to find anything useful out of the messages. Everything was getting frustrating, and everyone was getting fed up. Hotaru told them about the experiments she and the others were put through, but had no idea what exactly they did. All she knew was that they wanted some powerful crystals and that very few people in the world had them.

"I'm back." the new voice made everyone look up to see Lady Une walk into the room with a few shopping bags. The pilots had to admit that looked a little weird, especially since the woman was also wearing a plain white shot-sleeved blouse, black loose fitting pants, and a pair of sneakers. She also had her hair down.

"Is. . . that Lady Une?" Duo asked, blinking his eyes several times to make sure his sight wasn't failing him.

The woman gave him a stern look as she set the bags on the large round table. "Walking around in a mall with my uniform on would attract way to much attention. And since we are supposed to be protecting Hotaru that would not be a wise choice."

"Where is Hotaru?" Trowa asked, sitting casually in his chair as usual.

"Out in the courtyard. She wanted to stay outside a little longer, and since there are a number of soldiers out there, both on and off duty, I didn't see a problem with it."

"I better go check on her just to be safe though." Quatre said. The others didn't object as he got up and left the room.

**88888**

Hotaru sat in the cool grass under the shade of an old maple tree. Her violet eyes took all that they could in. Soldiers walked by, chatting to their buddies, while some were on patrol or guarding a few doors. She could imagine this area was busy around lunch time. It had such a relaxing atmosphere. Much like the parks she used to go to with her friends. Remembering them made her look down at her lap sadly. She really missed them, and what was worse, if she did return to them they wouldn't remember who she was.

"If I died. . . would it matter?" she whispered to herself.

"It would matter to me." the girl jumped and backed away from the source of the voice. "I'm sorry Hotaru-san. I didn't mean to startle you."

Looking up she found it was just Quatre. She dropped her guard, but not all the way. She still felt a little uneasy around the pilots. He sat down about two feet from her and began to look around. Hotaru just watched him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was up to. Out of all of them, she was able to tell by now that he was the most friendly. However all the acts of courtesy and gentleness did little to hide what he really was. A boy train in the art of killing. A boy who has killed many a times. And a boy who would probably kill again. Hotaru didn't know if she was the only one that could see this. Usually she was very good at looking past the bad in people, but ever since the day she was kidnaped, she found it very hard to believe there was good in humans. For every time she seemingly met a good person, they were stripped away from her, until only the bad ones were left.

"Hotaru-san? Are you ok?" Quatre's concerned voice broke her out of her thoughts and she gazed back over at him.

"Gomen nasai." she said in her native tongue. "I was just thinking."

He nodded. "If you are uncomfortable, I could leave you."

"I'm fine. Your presence does not bother me anymore." she said. ". . . why would it matter to you if I died? You know nothing about the real me."

"The real you? What do you mean the real you?" Quatre asked, hoping to open the girl up a bit more.

Hotaru looked down at the shortly cut grass. "How I used to act around my friends and family. You don't know what my favorite color is. What kind of music I like to listen to. Nothing. All you know was that I was once a prisoner to a bunch of crazy evil men."

The blonde nodded. She was right. None of the pilots knew anything personal about this girl. And none of them had bothered to ask her about her feelings on all the matters they had been dumping on her. Did she want to go to school? Did she even want to be here anymore? They hadn't even assigned her a psychiatrist. All they had been doing was locking her up once more. Though not in a cage, but in their plans. They had been so set on figuring out the situation, that they all ignored the one who really needed their help.

In shame, Quatre hung his head. "I'm sorry Hotaru-san." her violet eyes looked up to see him in a gloomy state. "We should have took better care of you. Instead we have been completely occupied with finding the ones who did this to you and all those others."

The girl could see he was now hurting inside and it almost pained her to know that she was the source of that hurt. "It's your job to find the bad guys. I understand that. And don't worry about taking care of me. I can do that on my own." with that she stood up and brushed of her new pair of jeans.

Looking down at the boy she gave him the tiniest of smiles, for reassurance. "I've survived this long without anyone's help. I don't think I need any."

Quatre watched her walk away. It felt like a large heavy door had just been slammed in his face, no matter how hard the girl had tried to let it close softly. She was blocking them out. She was even worse than Heero. Where the 01 pilot did guard himself heavily, it was only due to his training and not wanting to be found out by possible enemies. But this girl, the door she used to guard herself, felt like it was made out of hate and disgust for the human race. Was it now too late to save her? She always acted so nice to Relena and a lot of the others there, but was that all just to get them to leave her alone?

He remembered what she said before he had made himself known. She had asked if it would matter to anyone if she died. The poor girl, the way she said it, the tone she used didn't make it sound like she was giving up now. It sounded like she had already given up and just wanted to know if her death would affect anyone.

**88888**

It was late at night. Heero, as usual, was the only one left in the Preventers offices. Though this time he wasn't looking over all the file from the PIMA base. Instead he was looking over missing persons reports for Hotaru. So far there was no one matching her description. What was weirder was that she wasn't listed in any schools or even in government records. Whoever these people were, they were very skilled in hacking into govn't files. But how could they completely erase someone from existence? No one was that good. Right? Not even he, the great Heero Yuy, could locate all the files on one person and just delete them. And you would think that someone would have reported her missing. A remaining family member or something? Hotaru hadn't given them any information on relatives that were still alive. They only knew that both of her parents were dead.

Perhaps he should try looking up her father. However he didn't have his first name and Tomoe was a pretty common last name. Looking in past death records might narrow it down though. His fingers flew over the key board and the site changed to a new one. He scrolled down until he found a possible match. The mans name was Shuichi Tomoe, who was a famous scientist. He was found dead in his basement after a experiment of his went wrong and exploded. That was listed as the cause of death, but Hotaru had said that he was murdered. There was also no record of him ever having a daughter.

"Either she's lying to us, or these people know what they are doing." he mumbled to himself.

The sound of light weight metal dropping onto the tile floor made him get out and immediately draw out his gun. He looked through the blinds of his office at the cubicles that were shrouded in darkness. The only lights were a couple of emergency lights and his monitor, which he quickly shut off. Moving to have his back at the wall, he peered out his office window again. A dark figure moved silently through the spaces between desks. Whoever they were, they were heading for the stairs. The Perfect Soldier slowly opened his door and followed them. He wanted to find out what they wanted before attacking.

The figure went into the room that had the stairs. Heero waited for them to get far away enough before following. He kept as close to the wall as possible so he wouldn't be seen. However, luck was not on his side. Gunfire rang out as a bullet drove into the wall two inches from his face. Having no choice, Heero returned fire and picked up his pace. The intruder continued to fire until entering the fifth floor. The brown haired teen followed closely behind.

Upon opening the door, he quickly ducked as a waist basket was chucked at his head. He brought up his left arm in time to block a kick. Apparently the intruder was either out of bullets, or was better at hand to hand combat. Either way it was too dangerous to use his gun now. Whoever this person was could easily swipe it from him. Throwing the gun away Heero aimed for the intruders head. The figure ducked out of the way and punched Heero in the stomach. Before the Perfect Soldier could recover the person grabbed one of his arms and hurled him over their shoulder into a cubical's wall. It broke under his wait but Heero wasted no time in getting up and catching the intruders foot when they tried to kick him again.

This time it was the intruder who went flying. Heero had thrown him over the cubicles and into the back windows. They slide to the floor when their head made contact with the hard glass and remained unmoving. Recovering his gun Heero aimed it at the person and slowly made his way over to them. When he was a good five feet away he stopped. His head was starting to feel light. Something wasn't right. Soon a dull pain started to throb in his head. It felt like his very skull was contracting on his brain. His left hand went up to clutch his head as he unintentionally lowered his firearm. Without even hearing the person get up he suddenly felt his gun get kicked out of his hand and the intruders hand grasp his throat and lift him up.

"Where is she?" the person said. By the low voice Heero was able to tell it was a man, and by his accent Japanese was obviously not his first language. He wondered how the guy even knew he was Japanese.

Without waiting for an answer he threw the chocolate haired boy into the air. Heero waited for the fall, but before he could hit the ground his body stopped. He looked around and saw that he was floating a foot off the floor. His body then rose higher and soon he was floating upside down. His blue eyes looked towards the intruder and he saw that the guy had his hand extended to him. Was he actually doing this?

As if the guy had read his thoughts he pulled his arm toward himself and Heero floated closer to him. Twisting his hand till his palm faced his own face, Heero's body turned till it was parallel with the other guys. "What the hell are you?" Heero asked in English.

"As of right now I am of no importance to you." the intruder continued to say in Japanese. "I know you understand what I am saying. Now tell me, where is the girl you found at the base?"

"Not here." Heero hissed. Suddenly the pain in his head from before came back. He flinched as it became more painful than before.

After a couple more seconds it faded away. The intruder sighed, "I see. She is safe then. Listen up Heero Yuy, I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

At this the man let his hand fall and as a result so did Heero. The intruder then began to walk away. Quickly Heero grabbed his gun again and aimed it at the guys back. "Hold it!" the guy stopped. "You know who is after her don't you? Tell me what the hell went on at that base and what they did to the people there."

The figure turned half way back around and looked over at him. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much. I was never at that base so I don't know what happened to those people or the survivors of it."

"Survivors?" Heero questioned. "There was more than one?"

"Yes, however they escaped before you got there. There are three of them, however I have only met two. The last one is nearly impossible to track." now he turned until he was fully facing Heero. The Perfect Soldier then caught sight of a small folder her had in his hand. The guy set it on a small coffee table. "I was ordered to give this to you Heero Yuy. It may help you and the others."

Lowering his weapon, Heero rose to his feet. The guy turned back around and started walking away again. "We will leave her in your care for now. One day though, we may just come to retrieve her."

"Why?"

He stopped in the doorway but did not glance back. "She is not like over humans. And one day she will fully realize what I mean by that. Like the rest of us, she does not belong in your world."

Something fell over which drew away Heero's attention. When he looked back the guy was gone. Putting away his gun he walked over to the table and looked down at the folder. In black marker it read:

**For the Gundam Pilots-  
THE CARRIERS PROJECT**

He picked it up but didn't open it. Instead he only stared and remembered what the guy had told him. There were even more people with these "crystals" in them? What do they do exactly? And what did that guy mean when he said that they didn't belong in his world? Inwardly he sighed to himself. He was hoping that guy would bring answers. Instead he only brought more questions. Fishing around in his right pocket he pulled out a cell phone. After dialing a number he placed the phone to his ear while he began to walk out of the room still staring at the folder.

"Quatre, wake the others up and get Lady Une. We need to have an emergency meeting right away. Meet me at the conference room." after getting an affirmative, he hung up on Quatre and began to descend the spiraling stairs. Before putting the phone away he called one more person.

"Relena? I need you to bring Hotaru over to the conference room immediately. I need to ask her a few questions."

"Ok. . . . Heero!! She's gone!"

* * *

_**Spirit**_- I was hoping for them to get into school in the next chapter...but I ended up with this happening instead.

_**Tenshi**_- What the hell is going on?!

**_Spirit_**- You'll just have to wait and see I'm afraid. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises. Especially since I start college this Monday. Anyways please review!! Ja ne

Death


	5. The One Who Can Not Die

**_Spirit_**- Happy Thanksgiving Minna!!!

_**Tenshi**_- If you happen to not live in the U.S. well then Happy Today!!!!

_**Spirit**_- As a speacial treat I'm puting up this chap instead of waiting til next month. Love me for it!! And please send in reviews. I hardly got any last chapter!!

Disclaimer- I claim no ownership to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

PAIRINGS: (note: I will NOT be changing these. If you don't like them...well Tough!!)

Hotaru/Heero

Usagi/Mamoru

Haruka/Michiru

Quatre/Minako

Trowa/Setsuna

Duo/Makoto

Ami/OC

Rei/OC

Wufei/Sally

NEW!! Possibly Relena/OC as well

* * *

Hotaru's bare feet pounded on the stairs as she made her way to the roof of the building. She had felt it. The power of a crystal. And whoever they were, they were powerful. However that didn't matter to her. What mattered now was finding them and ... Well she didn't know what to do once she found them, but she still felt she had too. Pulling her robe tighter to her she reached the door and pulled it open. She ran a few ways out into the cold air and looked around. Her breathing was hard, and her feet were red and sore. The gravel on the roof didn't help either.

Her violet eyes scanned the area. She could still feel them. They were there, just not visible. Was that their power? Cautiously she began to venture out further. Hotaru came to the edge of the building and looked over. It was a long ways down. Maybe 20 or 30 stories. Feeling a little afraid she began to back away. That's when she felt her back connect with something. Instantly she whirled around but found nothing to be there. Tired of playing this game, she spoke to whomever it was that was like her.

"Come on out. I know you're here. And you know that I'm like you, don't you?" she said. Her voice a little hoarse still from all the running..

Silence for a moment, then a soft chuckle. "Yes I know. Hold on."

Suddenly a man in all black with his head wrapped in a black cloth and only his chocolate brown eyes visible, materialized out of nowhere four feet in front of her. The girls eyes widened, but she made no attempt to move. If he was like her, then he wouldn't harm her. She doubted she had ever met him before. His accent betrayed him and told her he wasn't Japanese. Not to mention he was very tall. Probably over six feet. Had he come to take her away? What did he want here?

"I just wanted to make sure you were in good hands. I'm not taking you anywhere at the moment. My orders were only to check up on you and give some helpful information to the Preventers." he paused for a moment, "I'm glad you are ok. Please forgive me."

Hotaru's brows furrowed. Why was he asking for her forgiveness? "Forgive you of what?"

"We. . . left you for dead." Instantly her eyes widened.

"Dead?"

He nodded. "My group was there at the base. We rescued whomever was still alive. . . except you."

"W-why? Why would you do that?"

"My leader. . .predicted that you were far to dangerous to be kept in the hands of the Project but you were also a threat if we were to take you in. Leader found it best to just let you die." his brown eyes were looking at the ground in shame. "Believe me when I say that none of us wanted that. But there was nothing we could do."

Hotaru took a step forward, tears building up. "Then why are you leaving me alive now?!"

He looked up at her. "Because Hotaru Tomoe, we were wrong."

Commotion was heard in the stairwell behind them. Several people were running up to the roof. Hotaru turned to see if they were at the door yet. When she turned back the unknown man was gone. The wind blew, pushing her hair into her face. She felt like with very answer she got from him, ten more questions took it's place. She hoped the information he had given the guys would help her remember and understand just exactly what she was. What they all were. Steadily she walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. Something told it her it was all going to be ok. With that she stepped onto the stone edge. One more step and she would plummet to her death. Should she do it? Just end it all? The shadowed man had told her she was dangerous, was that still true? Something in the back of her mind told her that if she did jump, it would still not be the end. It told her she wouldn't get hurt if she did. Then a voice was heard, it sounded like his. It kept saying over and over again to just jump, don't worry, just jump.

She extended her foot outwards, but paused. No, she didn't want to jump. The fear of falling and the pain awaiting at the bottom made her stomach turn. Plus she had to find out everything first. She couldn't just give up and die now. Not when there was so much missing inside of her. And not when, she may have a chance to live again. Pulling her foot back she smiled slightly, turned around, and stepped away from the edge. What had she been thinking? She wouldn't have been ok! No one can survive a 30 story drop. Her entire body would be nothing but mush. The violet eyed girl shivered and she remembered that she was outside in nothing but a green tank top and loose pj pants. Her feet were so numb she wondered if they were still attached to her body. Deciding it was now time to head back in she went towards the door.

Suddenly it flew open. A loud BANG was heard followed by a sharp pain in her stomach. Someone kept yelling to hold their fire as she brought her hands to her stomach and began to fall backwards. Something soft caught her and she looked up into familiar blue eyes. Heero began yelling to get a medic. He ripped off a part of his shirt and pressed it to her stomach. Looking at her own hand she saw it was covered in blood. Her blood. No. She couldn't die now! She still needed to know! Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled for breathe.

"Hang on Hotaru, you'll be ok. Just don't close your eyes." She could here Heero say. Why did his voice sound so far away? She looked up at him to make sure he wasn't leaving her.

"D-don't..." it hurt to speak. 'Don't leave me!' she thought to herself.

"Save your energy. Where the hell is that medic!?" He shouted.

"I-I'm s-sc-scared. D-don't leave...me." her voice was no more than a whisper. He looked down at her, and for the first time she could see an emotion on his face. It was a mixture of sympathy and fear. For some reason this comforted her. Her breathing became very shallow, and her eyes began to shut.

"Hotaru hang on!" was the last thing she heard before she felt the darkness take her.

Hotaru's body went cold and limp in his arms. She was gone.

**88888**

A girl with short blue hair fidgeted slightly in her chair. She had been called to her school along with her mother who thankfully was able to attend. The principal wanted to talk to them about something important. It ate at the girl that she had no idea what was going on. Had she failed a class? No, that couldn't be it. The teachers always send home progress reports. Could it be she was blamed for something bad that happened? Many students didn't like her. They thought she was stuck up because she was so smart. She only had a handful of friends but they were the best anyone could ask for.

Her mother began to rummage through her purse. She too was becoming nervous. Silently the too waited outside the door. A woman with half moon glasses and her brown hair in a bun stepped out. It was the principal. She beckoned the two and they followed her inside. After taking their seats, they did the normal, "how are you doing today" ritual that everyone did then it got quiet again. The principal began searching through her file cabinets until she produced a small folder.

"Well the reason I've called you both here is that Ami can not attend this school this coming year." she said. Both mother and daughter were shocked.

"What do you mean? We already told you Ami doesn't want to go to a private school." Ami's mother said.

The principal nodded. "I know. But you see, a month before school let out Ami had entered in a one year exchange program. So you see, she will be attending Peacecraft Academy over in Europe."

Inwardly Ami let out a sigh, then smiled. "I had forgotten about that."

"This is great Ami! Now you get to tour Europe for a year. And I heard that Peacecraft Academy is one of the best in the world. This will look great on your college application." Her mother beamed.

Ami nodded and smiled. She excused herself so her mother and the principal could work out the arrangements needed. In a way this was one of the best things to happen to Ami, but on the other hand it was one of the worst. She would be leaving her friends for a whole year. She wondered if she could do that. They were the world to her, and what if she wasn't able to make friends at this school? As usual she started making herself sick with all her worries. She went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

After feeling a little refreshed she just stared at herself in the mirror. This was a good thing, she kept telling herself. A new adventure all for her. She wondered what the school looked like, what the students were like. Maybe they were really friendly. Or maybe they were stuck up rich snobs. This made her gulp. Her family was rich, but they weren't multimillionaires. What if the students looked down at her for that and treat her badly? Again the worries began to attack. What if her friends here forgot about her? Or get angry that she's leaving.

Several loud cracking and shattering sounds made her head snap up. Instantly her eyes widened.

"Oh no." Ami said. " I did it again."

All the mirrors in the bathroom were completely frozen and breaking. The facets on the sinks had small icicles hanging off them. Her breathe even became visible. She shivered as she backed away. Why did this keep happening every time she got angry or upset? It had started several months ago. No one, not even her friends knew about it. She did plan on telling them, but after she figured out what exactly was happening to her. Come to think of it. It all started when she had that weird dream.

"Lets see," Ami said as she put her hand up to her chin. "What happened again? Oh, there was that woman!" she lightly slammed her fist into her other hand as the memory unfolded.

She had dreamed of a tall green haired woman who told her she was needed for something important. Then the very next day Ami had, on a whim she had thought, signed up for that exchange program. It just felt like she had to do that. Maybe, this all had to do with what she was needed for. Normally Ami wouldn't go along with a dream. They weren't real and highly illogical. But with what has been happening to her since that dream she was willing to go out on a limb. So maybe the answers where all at Peacecraft Academy. Now she was ok with going.

**88888**

Violet eyes opened. It took a moment for them to focus but when they did they were gazing up into the starry sky. 'Am..I alive?' Hotaru thought to herself. But she was shot! She remembered dying!! It was so dark and cold. But then she felt warm again and heard voices. Last was a soft lilac light that appeared and the next thing she new she was starring at the sky. Hotaru sat up and looked around. She was still on the roof. Heero was still sitting next to her and the other soldiers were still there as well. They all were looking at her in shock. Looking down, she found there was no blood on her hands or stomach. There was a hole in her shirt but not her gut.

"W-what happened?" for awhile no one answered her. No one spoke a word. It wasn't till the medic arrived that anything was even said.

"You needed a medic sir?" said the new comer who was holding a white case with a red cross on it.

Heero averted his eyes away from the girl to look at him. "No. It's not necessary anymore."

"Dude, Heero! What's going on?" it appeared the rest of the pilots had showed up as well. Duo leading them. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure." Heero said as he picked up a bullet that was lying next to the girl. She looked at it in surprise. So it was true. She had been shot, but why was the wound gone? Something inside her felt like it was humming. It was her crystal. So this was her power. Healing. She had been able to do it since she was real young. Had she been using her crystal since then? It was never so strong before though. She could only heal others not herself. Sure she healed quickly, but this was like extreme healing.

Feeling all eyes still on her, she kept her gaze to the ground as she stood up. She stumbled a little, her energy almost completely gone. Heero caught her by the upper arm and steadied her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye open his mouth to say something.

"I don't know. So please don't ask." she replied before he even had a chance. In a way that was true. She didn't know how she had healed so fast, and how she was even brought back to life. Either her crystal was very powerful, or she was very lucky and might have had still been just barely alive when the wound healed. If the first was true...then...could she even die at all? Argh, great! More questions without a hope of an answer. After all she didn't really want to test that theory.

When the brown haired boy released her she stumbled back into the building and down the stairs. The Medic followed her to make sure she could make it down. The rest of the soldiers and the pilots all looked at Heero. The pilots still had no clue as to what happened, but apparently it was big as this was the first time they had ever seen Heero truly shocked. The #1 pilot ordered a meeting to be held in the morning where he would explain the events of that night. He told the soldiers who had witnessed this to keep there mouths shut or he would kill them. No one argued and filed back inside. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**88888**

In a white lab, several men in coats were working feverishly around the room. They passed along veils and notes of unknown continents. At the back sat the bandaged man in a tall chair. Several of the scientists were taking samples of his blood, and injecting a red serum into him. His breathing was heavy and hoarse. He almost looked to be in a lot of pain. His only visible brown eye looked tired and was just gazing at the floor. The man had no shirt on which revealed that his torso was also covered in bandages. Soon all but one of the scientists left him. The remaining continued to check him over. When satisfied he stood at attention. His coke bottle glasses nearly took over his entire face. And he was starting to go bald at the top of his head.

"You're recovery is looking well."

Without warning the bandaged man suddenly shot up and grabbed him by the neck, bringing him closer. With his free hand he tore off some of the bandage around his face. The skin looked like it had been fried off his face, leaving many blisters and open sores. "Does this look like it's going well to you?" he snapped then threw the man to the ground. The scientist did his best to regain oxygen into his lungs.

"Mr. Zeriko there is only so much our science can give us." said another man who looked young. Unlike the rest of the scientists, he wore no lab coat. Just a black leather jacket, pants, and boots. His silver hair was spiked up and his electric blue eyes seemed to have a devilish glare to them. He was currently sitting on one of the counters with his left foot up and his left arm hanging lazily off it. "So why... should we rely on it anymore?"

Zeriko hissed. "This... coming from a boy who can hack into any government system within 20 seconds. Whose whole life is based on technology?"

The boy shrugged casually then jumped down. "True. But you're forgetting something else I have the ability to do." with that being said he slammed his hand onto one of the tables. Instantly it collapsed and broke into several pieces, but that wasn't the only thing that happened. All the veils and bottles shattered as well at the same time, sending their continents to the floor.

Zeriko only huffed and sat back down. "What are you suggesting." A evil smirk appeared on the boys face and he snapped his fingers. Three guards came in. Two were dragging a badly beaten scientist along and the last held a small veil containing what looked like blood.

"You remember Dr. Martin right?" he said and hopped over to the battered man. "He was in charge of project 62, otherwise known as Project Death or Tomoe Hotaru."

"Yes I remember. That subject was deemed a failure like all the rest, and was left to die at our Shel operation base." Zeriko replied allowing one of the nurses to re-wrap his head. "What's your point Luke?"

Luke popped his neck and licked his bottom lip. "Well, it turns out that our dear little Hotaru wasn't a failure after all," he then grabbed Dr. Martins hair and forced him to look into his eyes. "Was she?"

The poor man whimpered and Luke released him. He snatched the veil of blood and held it up to Zeriko. "This is a sample of her blood... she has healing abilities. Now I know there are people in the world without crystals who are healers...but none of them can heal themselves within seconds."

Zeriko accepted the veil and looked at it. He then looked at the man who had deemed Hotaru a failed subject. His brown eye glared deeply at the man who had let a successful candidate free. The guards instantly let the man go. Zeriko pointed a finger at him, an electric current shot out of the tip and struck the man in the chest. His whole body shook for a couple of second then fell to the floor. Zeriko stopped the channel and looked to Luke. The boy was just grinning at the body which was now bleeding out of the nose, mouth and ears. "Luke!" he barked.

Luke looked up at him in a dazed expression. " Go and retrieve the girl."

"Afraid it's too late for that. Our abandoned base has already been discovered and she has been rescued by none other than the former gundam pilots."

"Then get her back. Do whatever it takes!" Luke nodded and left the lab. Zeriko attached a needle to the veil and injected it into his arm. Instantly he felt the pain of all his blisters and sores decrease. He would need more of the girls blood to make a full recovery.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- well that's all for now. Hope you all have a good weekend!!

_**Tenshi**_- See you next time Spirit decides to update

_**Spirit**_- Please Review!! Ja ne

Death


End file.
